La vengeance du Jedi Gris
by Elaia Gurialde
Summary: An -2 : une Terrienne devient l'apprentie de Dark Vador. An -1 : Un attentat contre le sénateur Bail Organa. Les commanditaires viennent de Géonosis. An 0 : Le mal gagne Tatouine. Voilà que le Jedi Gris hante Dark Vador.


**Elaia raconte sa vie (passage tout à fait inutile est inintéressant)**

Voilà que je ressors des squelettes ! Cette fic a été imaginée pour la première fois il y a une dizaine d'années (voilà que je me sens vieille) et le début écrit il y a quatre ans. La trame principale a réellement été décidé il y a trois ans et demi. C'est cette trame, cette histoire, qui m'ont donnée les éléments importants de ma fanfic Harry Potter : les sorciers gris deviendront l'armée sombre, le Sholen Dolak deviendra le Solen, la Société Galactique deviendra la Confrérie des Mages. (ça, c'est pour les lecteurs du Talisman Atlante).

Toutefois, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas un cross-over SW-HP (enfin, en théorie).

**À propos de l'histoire**

Elle débute en -2 avant la Bataille de Yavin. Dark Vador découvre une Terrienne prisonnière d'un vaisseau de contrebande, une Terrienne puissante dans la Force et en fait son apprentie.

Mais voilà qu'un an plus tard, un tentative d'assassinat frappe le sénateur Bail Organa, menée par des « jedis » aux étranges pouvoirs... Voilà qu'une piste mène vers Géonosis. Voilà qu'une personne œuvre dans l'ombre pour remuer le passé de Anakin Skywalker.

Voilà que sur Tatouine, un jeune garçon de ferme est lui aussi menacé par ces « jedis ».

**Disclamer** : Le Sholen Dolak est à moi, ainsi que les nisrines... le reste ben snif.

**Rating** : Je dirais bien K+.

* * *

**Prologue**

L'imposante silhouette noire contemplait l'espace à partir de la passerelle de l'investigateur. Le vide glacial les entourait, menaçant, près à se jeter dans le vaisseau sitôt une brèche apparu. La lueur lointaine des étoiles blafardes ne parvenait pas à chasser les ténèbres qui encerclait le vaisseau depuis près d'une semaine.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que ses hommes essayaient de démanteler un trafic d'objets mystiques en provenance de la Terre.

La Terre ! Planète légendaire dont seules quelques rares personnes connaissaient sa existence effective et dont les privilégiés qui en connaissaient la position et l'histoire exacte était encore plus rares. Maintenant, il en faisait partie.

Petit, comme le commun des mortels, il s'était laissé bercer par les histoires que lui racontait sa mère sur cette planète mystérieuse, d'où provenaient, disait-on, les humains. Il ne se lassait jamais des récits épiques des explorateurs partant courageusement vers l'inconnu, à la recherche de nouvelles planètes et de nouveaux peuples. Il adorait entendre le mythe de la fondation de la Fédération galactique, dont Atlantis était la capitale, le joyaux.

Le petit garçon qu'il s'imaginait aux cotés d'Idjane Doscierac et de Robb Anderson combattant l'invasion hordzil tar peuple du Sholen Dolak, le monstrueux dieu qui voulait détruire la Terre, vivait avec effroi l'utilisation du manrath repoussant l'envahisseur mais causant du même coup la mort du couple héroïque et pleurait la Terre dévastée retournant en des temps barbaresques, et laissant en héritage à la galaxie, des hommes sur Coruscant qui des ruines de la Fédération créaient la République.

Mais cela, c'était avant. Avant que Qui Gon Jin le libère, qu'il devienne un jedi puis un sith. Se tenait maintenant sur la passerelle d'un croiseur léger de l'empire le Seigneur Noir de la Sith, craint de tous. Cependant depuis que son maître l'avait entretenu de sa mission et de la réalité de la Terre, il arrivait que des réminiscences de ce passé oublié viennent à son esprit. Durant ces brefs instants, il revivait avec une passion enfantine cette croisade contre les forces du mal, qui l'avait tant fait vibrer, et il se surprenait à rêver aux exploits mythiques.

Bien vite pourtant, la voix rassurante de sa mère lui narrant la légende se transformait en ses derniers mots prononcés cette nuit tragique où sa vie s'en fut dans une tente Tusken. Alors une colère noire submergeait Ani, le petit garçon de Tatouine, l'engloutissant dans l'obscurité de Dark Vador.

Tel était l'un des maître de la galaxie, troublé par un passé oublié.

* * *

Voilà, qu'en avez vous pensez ?


End file.
